


Little Cloud Kisses

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis's first time visiting a planet, knowing only his parents' ship till then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cloud Kisses

For the first time in his life Travis walked on a planet and was amazed at how big and roomy a planet was in comparison to a ship. The first day he clung to his mother's hand and endured the teasing of the older kids, everything had been just too big and scary for him to feel safe in walking alone. That was three days ago and now he wondered just what he had been scared of. A planet was a pretty nice place to visit, there was lots of room to run and play, and lots of things to see. In fact every day brought something new and different for him to enjoy. He knew his family would be leaving in a day or two and had begged his mother to allow him to go to the field near where they were camping. He knew the only reason his mom had let him go because she could see the field from their tent.

As he ran around chasing bugs a big drop of water fell on him. He looked up to try to see which of the big kids was throwing water at him but saw nothing but sky. He kept an eye on the all grey cloudy sky, just to be on the safe side and another drop of cool water fell on him. It felt almost like a cold kiss had hit his arm. Then quite a few drops fell on him, kissing his head and arms and feet. The water hit the ground too, as many as ten or twenty drops in fact. Since he didn't know what was going on he turned to head back to camp and as he did the water started to fall faster and faster until he was soaking wet and tiny little lakes started to form all around him. He stopped still and looked up at all the water falling, looked at the lakes as more drops of water splashed down and he laughed with joy.

This was wonderful, the clouds were kissing him and the ground with water. Each little kiss hit the ground getting it wet everywhere, but the clouds could only kiss his head, face and arms since the rest of him was covered. That just wasn't right, he didn't want the clouds to be sad that they couldn't kiss him everywhere. He frowned as he thought for a moment and then a wide smile came to his face. He had a great idea, since his clothing was the only thing stopping the clouds from being able to kiss him everywhere, well he would take off his clothing.

So he sat on the wet ground and took off his shoes and socks, tucking the socks into the shoes so they wouldn't get lost. Then he took of his shirt, his jeans and his underwear before he stood again. The little drops of water started to kiss him everywhere. It felt so good, so wonderful to have the cool water hit his skin all over after such a hot day. In fact, it felt so good he just had to run around and dance. So he ran and ran and ran, through the little drops of water, through the tiny little lakes that grew bigger as the water fell all around him. Through the wet dirt that clung to him, making his skin look all splotched. He yelled and laughed and sang as he ran through the drops of water to show the clouds he loved their kisses just as much as they seemed to love kissing everything. He liked it here on this planet a lot and he was determined to visit as many planets as he could since they were so wonderful.

His mother watched as he ran and played and danced in the rain looking so happy and carefree she decided not to make him come inside from the rain. After all it was still warm outside so a little rain and mud couldn't hurt. Besides he looked so very cute soaking wet and covered in mud. So cute in fact she took several pictures so she could look back on them and remember this day, the day her son saw rain for the first time.


End file.
